Parent and Child Day (episode)
|image=Hima and Naruto playing.png |english=Parent and Child Day |kanji=親子の日 |romaji=Oyako no Hi |episode=93 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |watchonlinelink=780968 |arc=Parent and Child Day Arc, |boruto=No |opening song=Lonely Go! |ending song=Tsuyogari LOSER |japanese airdate=February 10, 2019 }} Synopsis Naruto and Shikamaru watch the announcement of the new Parent and Child Day holiday. The two discuss how the shinobi life has changed since their days. Shikamaru intends to free Naruto's schedule so he can spend it with his children, but several shopkeepers arrive at his office, needing his signature on several forms. Naruto confirms Shikamaru's commitment to freeing his schedule. The day before the holiday, Boruto and Himawari wonder if Naruto will be able to make it, Hinata assuring them he will, before leaving to visit her own father. Naruto only arrives in the morning. Boruto leaves to train, and tells him Himawari's been waiting. He finds her sleeping on the floor. After Naruto wakes her up, she says she'd like to go buy a Kurama plush toy with him. He wants to take a nap first, but sees the toy is a limited edition sale for the holiday. Naruto chooses to go with her instead of sleeping. Himawari explains how to toy works, and Naruto compares it to a baby, and Kurama gives Naruto its own commentary. They find several people already waiting for the store to open, and they also find Kiba. Naruto explains he was Hinata's team-mate, but Himawari was too young to remember him last time they met. Kiba shows her Akamaru and Akemaru. She pets them both. Kiba is there to get the Kurama plush toy for his girlfriend. It sells out fast, Kiba isn't able to get it, and Naruto gets a Shukaku one by mistake. Kiba decides to help them search for it in other parts of the village. He checks at Yamanaka Flowers, where Ino questions his logic of looking for a toy there, but gives Himawari two sunflowers as thanks for having helped Inojin. Walking through the village, Boruto finds Shino with a Kurama toy, who tries to pass it as research into better understanding his students. They check Tenten's shop next, where she guilt-trips Naruto into buying a parent and child kunai set, and also a pinks shuriken necklace for Himawari. Kiba arrives, saying he managed to get the last Kurama toy from a kiosk, but when Akamaru gives him the package, it's a hamburger. They spot the person who took Kiba's package, and Naruto pursues them. Naruto catches up to him, and recognises him as someone he sent to investigate the state of affairs near the border. His son asks him if he's ok, and he asks Naruto for forgiveness. Himawari arrives and hands the toy to his son. Naruto removes him from his mission, and assigns him to a village gate, so he'll stay closer to his son. At the end of the day, Himawari is glad for the time she spent with Naruto, and says she'll cherish the gifts he did get her. Credits